Fire and Ice
by SpitfireUSN
Summary: A romance/action between Cpt. Rex and an OC named Spitfire. This is my first attempt at any kind of romance so I'm not sure how this will turn out, some feedback would be great
1. Spitfire's Bio

**Spitfire's Bio**

Call sign: Spitfire  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Captain (abbr: Capt.)  
Armor(sorry, I don't how to photo shop so no pictures for it :( if someone could make a picture for me that'd be great!): Scarlet red paint, subtle flames with the 'fox' symbol hidden in them instead of the blob that Cmdr.(Commander) Fox has. Right shoulder pauldron just like Rex's except its painted scarlet red, Kama that covers only right thigh.  
Look: Fair skin color, long black hair usually tied back in pony-tail, icy blue eyes, same height as Rex  
Bio:  
A stubborn soldier who will never back down from a fight, even if she knows she doesn't have a chance. She'd rather be beaten than not fight and seem weak. Brave and courageous, she always looks out for her fellow troopers and ALWAYS follows orders. She doesn't like to admit to being hurt and will try to keep fighting when she is, which is when the medic has to step in and hold her back. She was promoted to Capt. for her heroism in saving her teammates by turning herself in to the separatist droid army in exchange for her team mates. As soon as she broke out, she received a promotion. She serves in Cmdr. Fox's platoon (abbr: plt) as a security officer. She hates the job and has requested a transfer many times.  
Likes: bloody red, cyan, navy blue (same color as Rex's armor), republic, freedom, justice, fighting  
Dislikes/Hates: droids, separatists, civilians that get in the way, civilians that don't want any part of the war, separatist controlled space and planets, sith, Duku, Asajj

Note that third person will be in this color, Spitfire's P.O.V will be this color, and Rex's P.O.V will be this one. Any other characters' P.O.V's will be this. Please enjoy the story and let me know what you think in the comments, I really need to know! Most chapters will follow the plot line of the TV show but some are originals and in some of the ones from the show will be reformed(i.e.. someone lives/dies, gets hurt/ doesn't get hurt, etc.) They may also be out of order due to my impatience to get to a certain episode


	2. Finally Transferred

Note that third person will be in this color, Spitfire's P.O.V will be this color, and Rex's P.O.V will be this one. Any other characters' P.O.V's will be this. Please enjoy the story and let me know what you think in the comments, I really need to know! Most chapters will follow the plot line of the TV show but some are originals and in some of the ones from the show will be reformed(i.e.. someone lives/dies, gets hurt/ doesn't get hurt, etc.) They may also be out of order due to my impatience to get to a certain episode

**Spitfire's P.O.V:**  
I sighed as I stood guard in the prison; this had to be the most boring job in the clone army. I had joined it as a civilian, wanting to fight against the separatists when my planet was taken over by the droid armies. I hated being a guard, nothing ever happened. I was a Captain, my favorite rank, but still, guard duty was so boring. No action, no fighting. The only fighting you did see was rare and was only ever a fist fight or brawl between the inmates.  
Then my day got a lot more interesting when one of my teammates came up to me with a letter and handed it to me. It had the republic Jedi council seal on it. I strapped my rifle to my back and opened the letter quickly, getting excited. I skimmed over it, my bored expression growing excited and happy as I skimmed over the words 'transferred' 'accepted' '501st' and 'Capt. Rex'.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly, drawing some awkward stares from the guards and inmates, making me laugh a little at me.  
I bet anyone could tell that I had just gotten a 'transfer accepted' letter. Everyone knew I hated this job and that I had requested a transfer many, many times. I was so excited that I dropped the letter and instantly sprinted to my quarters to grab my gear so I could leave this hell hole. I grabbed my extra set of armor and a few of my favorite blasters: a sub machine blaster, two DC-17 blaster pistols, my combat knife, and a regular blaster rifle. I hurried to the landing pad where the 501st's best pilot, Hawk, had landed a gunship to take me to the clone base where Rex and the rest of his squad where waiting for my arrival. I slid my helmet on and stepped into the gunship. No one could tell I was a girl if I had my helmet on, my chest plate was flat just like any other. I chose to equip my sub machine blaster which I called my Alpha, and the two Dc-17 pistols. I put the rest of my gear up in my bag. It didn't take too long before Hawk landed the gunship on a landing pad at the base. It probably didn't seem long to me because I had fallen asleep on the way there. I got up as the blast doors opened and grabbed my gear. I stepped out to see Capt. Rex, Gen. Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan Cmdr. Asoka Tano standing there waiting. I smiled, though no one could tell, since I had my helmet on. I finally got transferred and to the 501st Torrent Company and was in Rex's squad. YES!

**Rex's P.O.V:**  
The trooper who had been transferred from Fox's platoon finally arrived. His armor was a lot like Fox's actually. The differences were very noticeable: instead of scarlet red blobs, he had subtle flames, the fox symbol was the same though, and it was hidden in the flaming scarlet design. His pauldron was on his right shoulder and was just like mine except painted scarlet red. He also had a Kama that only covered the right thigh.  
"Welcome to the team," I said, walking up to him.  
He took his helmet off and I was a bit more than surprised to see that he was a she. She shook her head, making her black hair lay flat. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail and her eyes were an icy blue. She was beautiful.  
"I'm glad to be here," she said, her voice was soft and I could tell the Jedi were surprised too, "Name's Spitfire."  
I could tell my shock was reflected in my face, she laughed at it, "Bet you weren't expecting me to be a girl," she said with a cocky little grin.  
"Uh, no, not really," I admitted.  
She chuckled a bit, "Well, don't underestimate me, that'll be your last mistake when we start training."  
I smiled, she was sure of herself, and she seemed to think she couldn't be beat, "We'll see just how good you are later. C'mon," I said, turning around and gesturing for her to follow me, "I'll show you to your quarters."  
She followed me without hesitation, and then I noticed the weapons she had. A sub machine blaster and two DC-17 pistols, I used twin 17's too. Spitfire seemed like she was going to be a good addition to the team and would be the only girl that I knew of in the clone army. I noticed her smiling as we walked, she was happy to be here, and I was glad to have another captain on the team.


	3. Training

**Spitfire's P.O.V:**

The door slid open and cast a white gleam on my armor as I entered the training room. It was time to show Rex and his squad just what I could do. His team hadn't met me yet and I had my helmet on. Rex was chatting with two ARC troopers, one had a manta ray on his helmet, which was pinned to his side by his arm, he also had a '5' tattoo on the side of his forehead. The other guy only had one noticeable thing about his armor: a blue hand print on his chest plate.  
I walked up to them and Rex greeted me, "Echo, Fives," he said, addressing the ARC troopers, "This is Spitfire," he said as I took my helmet off and pinned it to my side like Fives' and Echo's.  
There were quite a few shocked expressions. Rex and I laughed even though we both expected the shock.  
"She transferred out of Fox's squad as a captain," Rex continued, regaining his composer.  
The others were still obviously too shocked to speak, making me laugh again, "Glad to be here," I said casually, "I'm sure I'll get to at least see some action here."  
One of the others broke the silence, he had a republic tattoo on his bald head that crossed over one eye, "Name's Jesse," he said, stepping up, "What was your job in Fox's squad?" he asked, he noticeably observant enough to notice my eye roll when I had said 'at least see some action'.  
"I was head of a security detail in one of the prisons," I admitted, "nothing ever happened though, only minor fights between inmates."  
"I can see why you transferred," the one I assumed was Echo said as he slid his helmet on, "Now let's get training!" he added enthusiastically.  
Rex chuckled, "Echo, you never want to train, what's different now?" he asked.  
"I want to see what Spitfire can do," Echo said like it should have been obvious.  
Rex just laughed and slid his helmet on, "Yeah, let's see what you got. You were a bit cocky yesterday, still sure of yourself?"  
I gave a cocky look, "Always," I said, putting my helmet on.  
Rex attacked me head on and I sidestepped to avoid him making him charge into Fives. Everyone started laughing, me included, but not Rex and Fives, who were now both on the ground.  
Rex got up and faced me again, "Nice," he said half sarcastically.  
This time I attacked him, he tried to dodge me but I saw it coming and altered my path at the last second so that I thrust him off of his feet using my shoulder. He landed on his back but quickly rolled over and got up. He threw a few punches that I dodged or blocked and I hit him quite a few times. I eventually got an idea on how to show off one of the escape move I had come up with and let Rex get me on the ground.  
He trapped one arm behind my back when he had me on my stomach. My other arm was stretched out and away from me; he put his free hand on the wrist of that arm and held me down like we had been trained to do. I had found a way to get out of this hold though. I let Rex think he had me and relaxed, giving a cocky grin which no one could see under my helmet. I heard Rex chuckle slightly, time to get the others laughing too. I tensed again and swung my outstretched arm around to make me roll over on top of Rex, he had one arm trapped under him, the other out like mine had been. I put my knee on his outward arm and pressed his shoulder down as a put my forearm to the back of his neck to keep him down. He struggled but couldn't get free. The other troopers started laughing. No doubt none of them expected me to beat Captain Rex in a fight.  
I let Rex up and he took his helmet of, "Okay, now I see why you're so sure of yourself," he said, rubbing his neck.  
"How'd you do that?" one of the troopers I didn't know the name of asked; his hair was shaved with some symbols and a quote I couldn't quite make out cut into it.  
"Easy," I said, shrugging, "Just used his weight against him after I let him think he had me."

**Rex's P.O.V:**  
"You should show us how to do that, could come in handy," Echo said quickly as he threw me a sideways glance.  
I could feel my face heating up a bit, was I falling for Spitfire? Not only was I not allowed to fall in love but I never thought I would either. Ignoring the feeling and putting my helmet back on I agreed that we should learn the counter and Spitfire gave a cute half smile.  
"Alright," she said, "whose first then?"  
Echo went up instantly; he still had his helmet on.  
"Okay, let's say I've gotten you down and I've pinned you the way we were trained to," she said, tripping Echo and holding him down, "First you would relax to make me think I've got you, once I let up even a little bit, swing your arm up and roll over to get on top, my arm will be trapped under me, the other out. Put a knee on the arm that I have stretched out one hand on the other shoulder and the other forearm against the back of my neck," She said, explaining the move before relaxing a little.  
Echo did as she said and within moments had Spitfire trapped the way she had me, "Nice," he said, helping her up.  
She chuckled a bit, "Whose next?" She asked facing the rest of us.  
I stepped up slowly, "Okay," she said, "you heard what I told Echo to do, now you do it," she said tripping me and pinning me down the way we had been taught.  
I got the move right and after the rest of the team tried it and got it right training was over for the day.  
Then Commander Tano walked in, "Good you're all here and armored up," she said looking at us, "Rex, you're squad just got an assignment."  
Spitfire gave a half laugh," It's about time I got an actual job that doesn't include standing around waiting for something you know isn't going to happen to happen anyway."  
We all laughed slightly. Missions weren't uncommon in my squad or even the platoon but they were pretty rare where Spitfire had come from.


	4. Beginner's Luck

**Spitfire's P.O.V:**

We were heading to help out Jedi general Sakkara, a twi'lek. Her cruiser was being demolished by a separatist droid ship.  
"We're coming out of hyperspace!" the admiral called out as Anakin, Rex, and I approached him.  
"Not a moment too soon," Anakin commented as we came out of hyperspace and saw Sakkara's ship, on fire with hundreds of super droids boarding, "Prepare the gunships!" he ordered.  
We left to the hanger to board the gunships that would take us into the battle. As we left the hanger I saw the separatist ship increase the power on their turrets, they were about to take the ship out. One of the super droids landed on the cockpit of the ship me and Rex were in and started attacking the pilot after ripping the canopy off.  
"Take care of that droid!" Anakin called over the usual sounds of a battle field.  
The pilot started climbing out of the cockpit and jumped towards us. Rex caught him and pulled him to safety before he fell but the gunship was going down now.  
Anakin jumped and caught one of the droids and landed on the cruiser and as we neared it Rex shouted a warning to Asoka, "Hey kid-"  
"I know, I know! I'm hanging on!" she yelled over the chaotic sounds and cut Rex off.  
We crashed into a gaping hole in the ship's hull and jumped out. Asoka ignited her light saber and started cutting through the droids, clearing out the ones Anakin had missed. We caught up to General Skywalker and I saw him slice a super droid and send it flying into a bunch of droids ahead of him using the force. Sakkara and Bly, her clone commander, turned to see us as we came up.  
"Nice entrance, Skywalker," she commented, returning to the fight.  
Rex and I took out our twin 17's and started blasting away at the droids and when they were clear Sakkara spoke again, "I don't suppose you have a plan to get us off of this ship?"  
"I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak," he answered.  
We ran through the ships halls, heading towards the lower hanger and the ship that would take us back to Anakin's cruiser.  
When we finally got there Asoka said, "We made it!"  
I noticed Anakin turn around, "It's too late!" he shouted worriedly and pushed us into the docked ship using the force and forcing the door closed.  
I heard an explosion and all I could think was, _'Oh no... There's no way he's still alive.'_  
Asoka shouted into her com-link, "Don't move the ship!" and cut a hole in the door and started dragging Anakin inside the ship.  
Sakkara helped her and Bly quickly closed the door as soon as he was in.  
"I'm going to turn on the deflector shields," he shouted, running towards the command center.


	5. Just Great

We had set up camp and Asoka laid Anakin down inside the tent.

"Anakin doesn't have much time, we need to find help tonight," Zekkura said as me and Rex put the final touches on the tent.  
"You and Bly go south, Rex, Spitfire, and I will stay here and protect Anakin," Asoka agreed.  
"No, Asoka, in order to get help quickly we must work together."  
"I can't leave him!" Asoka complained, "I know if I were hurt, he would never leave me behind!"  
"I know, Asoka," Zekkura replied, "but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go, _now_! As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group," she added softly, reasoning with Asoka on why she had to go.  
Asoka sighed and looked out towards the horizon.  
"General Zekkura look," Bly said, handing her a small wooden tablet with a carving of some kind of creature attacking a predator, "We aren't the only ones on this planet."  
We heard something and Rex and I turned on the lights attached to the side of our helmets and scanned the tall grasses.  
"If you don't mind me asking, General Zekkura, where are we going?" I asked facing her after turning my helmet light off.  
"To find the people who live on this planet," she answered, "but you will be staying here, with Rex and Anakin."  
I nodded and went over to Rex and told him that we'd be staying behind to watch over Anakin.  
Rex went to talk to Asoka and I joined them after a little while, "Rex, keep you locator on. We should be back by day-break with whoever or whatever lives on this planet," Zekkura ordered as she joined the patrol that was going to head out.  
"Got it general," He acknowledged, "Hey, kid," he said, getting Asoka's attention, "good luck," he said with a cute half smile.  
I felt myself blush under my helmet. Great, now I'm falling for my CO. I had to wonder if he had feelings for me too.  
I sat down in front of the tent and watched Spitfire as she paced back and forth across the small camp ground. She was restless and with reason. We were the only two left. Besides Skywalker, but he was injured. She sat down beside me with a sigh and took her helmet off. She was blushing and trying to hide it with her bangs. I smiled, of course she couldn't see it because I had my helmet on. I was falling in love with Spitfire. I picked my rifle up and started checking the sights with nothing to talk about. I heard shuffling in the grass and Spitfire obviously had too. We turned our helmet lights on and scanned the grasses. We saw nothing and turned the lights off again. I looked back at Anakin and decided to patrol the camp sites parameter. I stood and started walking. Spitfire came behind me, it seemed like she wanted to tell me something and was trying to figure out how. I was hoping she would say something.  
As we came back around I saw Anakin collapse outside the tent, "General," I called, running over to him.  
"B-Behind," he paused, "you."  
I looked behind me and I saw some kind of vulture griffin coming out of the grass.  
It started to charge at me, I braced for impact, it was too fast to dodge or shoot, "Rex!" Spitfire called, jumping in front of me and taking the hit for me.  
The creature threw her pretty far and attacked me again. It grabbed me by the arm and started swinging me around, making me scream in pain. It threw me aside and I landed on my back, the creature pinned me down and I tried to pull out my pistol but when I lifted it the griffin trapped my hand under it's foot. I put my free hand on it's beak, trying to hold it back, I couldn't keep this up very long. Spitfire charged in and attacked the creature from the side. She managed to make it flee back into the grass. She limped back to me and helped me up. I went over to Skywalker and got him back inside the tent and sat down outside it.  
I sat beside Rex, we were both breathing pretty heavily. I could tell Rex's arm was hurt and I had twisted my ankle when the griffin threw me. I sighed and took my helmet off again. I had been trying to figure out how to tell Rex that I was falling for him. I blushed at the thought and shifted my bangs over my face a little in an attempt to hide it.  
"You okay?" he asked me with a light hand on my shoulder.  
I smiled slightly, "Yeah, what about you?"  
"I'm okay," he answered taking his helmet off.  
We sat there for a while, just waiting. It felt like I was back at the prison again except this time I didn't mind because Rex was with me. I smiled.  
Rex stood up as the sun came up and I stood a little while later, leaning on his shoulder when it hurt to put pressure on my ankle. I got over it quickly and stood on my own. Rex was holding his rifle with one hand, is injured arm by his side. Anakin started waking up again and tried to sit up.  
Rex turned around and stopped him, "Sir, you need to rest," he said, pushing Skywalker back down.  
"I can't rest," he said weakly, sitting up again using Rex's shoulder, "Rex, their coming, I can sense them," he warned.  
Rex got to a kneeling position and turned around, standing with Anakin. Three of the griffins came out of the grass and I drew my pistols, Rex aimed his rifle, and Anakin ignited his light saber. They charged all at once, me and Rex shot at the same one and took it down. One of the others charged between Rex and Anakin, throwing them aside. Rex was knocked out when he landed, Anakin landed on his side. I killed the one that charged them and turned to the other in time to be pinned on my back by it. It had both of my arms trapped under it's feet so I couldn't stop it from attacking me with it's beak.


	6. Wake Up Call

I got up with a groan after the griffin threw me and knocked me out. I sat up to see another griffin attacking Spitfire who was trapped under it with both of her arms pinned.  
I tried to get up on my right hand but collapsed before I got very far, "Spitfire!" I called worriedly, pushing myself up with my left arm instead.  
The creature was trying to break through her chest plate and Spitfire wasn't moving. Some kind of lemur looking creature ran under the griffin and got it's attention so that it would chase him. The lemur wrapped a rope around the griffin's foot, dodging it's attacks.  
Asoka ran up and ignited her light saber, ready to kill the beast, "No! Don't!" the little lemur called, pulling on the rope, trying to get the griffin's foot out from under it.  
"Fine!" Asoka said, a bit aggravated.  
She grabbed the end of the rope and started pulling. I got up and grabbed the end with my good arm and helped them pull the griffin's foot out from under it. The griffin fell and the lemur took the rope and tied it around the beast's feet.  
"Good job little guy," Asoka congratulated.  
They went over to Anakin and I went to Spitfire, she was out cold. I took her helmet off, flinching when I moved my right arm.  
"Asoka!" I called over to the Jedi, I wouldn't be able to carry Spitfire myself since I could hardly move my right arm, "Spitfire's out cold."  
The little lemur bounded over and looked her over, "My name is Wag Tu', I'm a healer," he said, introducing himself, "She will be okay but needs to rest for a while."  
She started waking up with a groan of pain, "Ugh, what just happened?" she asked, sitting up half way and putting a hand to her head.  
I pointed behind me to the griffin that was trying to break the binds around it's feet, "That's what happened," I said, helping her up with my left hand.  
Wag Tu' ran back over to Anakin as Asoka moved him onto a make-shift stretcher. I looked at my injured arm and noticed that I had a large cut on my arm. The creature's claws must have caught my arm when it charged me. I covered the wound with my hand in an attempt to hide it.  
I was hurting pretty bad but I'd never admit it. I noticed Rex trying to cover up an injury on his arm. I gave him a look that said, _'I know you're hurt. Are you okay?'_. He gave me a half smile and returned the look, I nodded in response, smiling. Commander Bly and Asoka picked Anakin up on the stretcher and started walking with Wag Tu' leading the way.  
When we made it back to the village, Anakin was taken into one of the pod huts. We stood around for a while, just waiting. The natives stared at us awkwardly like they were either afraid of us or had never seen anything like us before.  
I faced Rex, finally deciding to tell him that I liked him. We nearly collided, we were close. Our eyes met and neither of us had to say anything, I knew it was in my eyes and I saw it in his. We were falling in love. The Jedi and Bly had been taken to one of the pod huts so we were alone.  
I decided that I didn't care if she liked me back, I had to tell her. I turned around sharply and we almost ran into each other, she had turned around to face me as well. My eyes met her's and we were silent. Her eyes shown in the morning sun. I could see it in her eyes that she liked me. I smiled, so did she. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. I flinched a little when I moved my right arm but I didn't pay any notice to the lingering pain. We were starting to get a few odd stares so we followed one of the 'lurmen', as we were told they were called, into one of the pod huts. We sat down side-by-side and talked for a while. We talked about what we liked, disliked, our past, etc. We actually had more in common than I had with any of my brothers. We shared a similar past, liked and hated the same things. The only difference, Spitfire said she'd never admit to being hurt, whereas, though it may take a while, I will at some point.  
Wag Tu' eventually came in and asked if we were hurt, we both said no but then I flinched when I shifted and put some weight on my right arm.  
"Let me see your arm," he said, pointing at me.  
I stood up and went over to him, kneeling and placing my injured arm over my knee. He lifted my arm a bit to inspect the wound and took a near-by rag. He wrapped it around the injury and told me that as long as it didn't get infected it'd be fine. Spitfire seemed to have recovered from the griffin's attacks and stood up and came over to me. I stood before she sat next to me again. Wag Tu' left and I put my arms around her waist again. We went to the back of the pod hut again and laid down. We were both on our sides. I pulled Spitfire close to me and put my injured arm over her as we fell asleep.

(This is turning out pretty well for my first romance huh? )


	7. They're Back

I was sitting on a hill with Rex when we heard a ship coming in. I slid my helmet on and used the rangefinder to see the incoming ship and identify it. Rex did the same and contacted commander Bly.  
"Commander Bly, we have company," he said into the com-link as he watched the ship.  
"Friendlies?" I heard Bly respond.  
"No sir, a droid ship. Headed right our way," Rex informed, looking away from the ship.  
"Copy that," Bly acknowledged, "get down here."  
Rex stood up and helped me up as he put his helmet on. We hurried down to the village and to the hut Anakin was resting in. Rex and Bly started helping Anakin up and I looked outside and saw the droid ship landing not far off, we didn't have much time. Rex and Bly got Anakin up and we moved around the pod to the back. The droids started attacking the village.  
We moved into the tall grasses and found a small clearing to hide in.  
"I can't figure them not wanting to fight," Rex said, restlessly pacing the clearing, "Huh, no pride I guess."  
"I'm with you there," I agreed, we both hated civilians that didn't want to fight.  
"I call it no courage," Asoka emphasized.  
"Sometimes it takes courage to stand by one's beliefs," Zekkura defended the lurmen, "as any Jedi well knows."  
"We have to get off world," Anakin said, changing the subject, "and it looks like the only ship around here belongs to the separatists."  
"Sir, are you talking about stealin' from one of the clankers?" Rex asked, "Count me in!" he said enthusiastically.  
I smiled at him.  
She gave me her cute little half-smile and I returned it.  
"But first we gotta find 'em," Bly said, sitting down.  
"I think I just did!" Asoka called, jumping up and pointing towards a recon drone hidden in the tall grass.  
"After it!" Anakin ordered.  
We went after the droid quickly with me and Spitfire in the lead. She ran faster and faster, trying to catch up to it. Eventually she got to where I was having a hard time keeping up with her. She eventually tackled the droid and started beating it. I went up to her, breathing heavily from the run. She was relentlessly punching the droid. I laughed a bit, she's the only person I know that hates droids more than me.  
Then Asoka and Zekkura got there, they seemed shocked that Spitfire had caught the droid first, "Alright, Spitfire, ease up, it's dead," I said, trying not to laugh.  
She kept punching the droid, "Spitfire," I said, a bit more seriously when she didn't stop, she seemed really pissed at the droid.  
I pulled her off of the droid and she threw me a glare that quickly softened into a cute half smile.  
"Where do you think it was headed?" Asoka asked.  
"Maybe we can see from up there," Zekkura said, pointing to the top of a large tree.  
We climbed to the top and saw a large base. Me and Spitfire used our rangefinders to scout the base. Bly had scout binoculars on his helmet to use, and the Jedi used regular binoculars. We scouted for flaws in their security line.  
Then Anakin came up, "I hope you're feeling better, master," Asoka said handing him the binoculars, "cause look what we found."  
"I'm getting stronger all the time Snips," Anakin said, as he looked through them, "But, I don't think I'm ready for that."  
We drew up a plan but I didn't really listen. Rex had to pull me off of that recon drone. When I caught it I remembered when my home world had been invaded by the droid armies and killed my family. I was so angry at the droid that I couldn't stop myself from beating it until there was nothing left. That is, until Rex pulled me off of it.  
Rex came up to me after they finished explaining the plan, "What happened back there, you just kept beating that droid well after it was dead?"  
I sighed and explained what happened when the droids invaded my home. He hugged me when I finished. The Jedi and Bly were still scouting so they couldn't see us. I hugged him back.  
"It looks like the separatists have a new _toy_," Anakin said.  
"Bly, see if you can get a closer look," Zekkura said looking away from the base.  
"Will do sir," he responded, standing up.  
"I'll go with you commander," Rex said, standing slowly.  
He and Bly started climbing down the tree and when they got to the ground started walking. I watched Rex with my rangefinder and soon heard Anakin, "Uh, oh," he said, worriedly, "Stay down boys," he warned.  
I saw Rex and Bly kneel down. I looked toward the base and saw a missile coming at them. They ran and when they got close to the tree, readied their cables. Bly got his into the tree and was able to swing up but there was a branch in Rex's way and he tripped, Bly reached back, in a vague attempt to grab Rex but it was too late, he was too far.  
"Rex!" I shouted worriedly.  
Zekkura cut a vine and swung down, grabbing Rex before he was incinerated by the blast. She landed on the tree limb we were on and set Rex down.  
"Rex," I called, hurrying over to him and kneeling beside him, "You okay?"  
"Yeah," he said, a bit out of breath, "That was too close," he added standing.  
I stood as well.  
"Where are they headed off too now?" Bly wondered aloud.  
"Probably back to the lurmen village, there's nothing else in that direction," Skywalker answered.  
"We have to warn them," Rex said quickly.  
We hid in the grass and waited until it was night time. I was sitting next to Spitfire. She was obviously worried about me, I had heard her call out my name when I tripped trying to fire off my cable. If it weren't for Zekkura I'd be dead now. I sighed to myself, _'Such a rookie mistake, tripping over a branch. Ugh!' _I thought as the sun started to set. I refocused on the task at hand as General Skywalker signaled that it was time to start the assault on the droid base.  
Skywalker used the force to mess with a droid and lure him into the grass using a rock. We killed the droid, I laughed to myself, and I could hear Spitfire chuckling too. Never gets old, droids are so stupid. Anakin got behind the last three droids while me and Spitfire got behind two of them. Anakin brought the rock he used up into his hand using the force, attracting the attention of all three droids. He slashed one and me and Spitfire tore the heads off of the other two. We ran up to the door and it slid open. We vaulted over it and ran over to hide behind a few crates to avoid an incoming droid patrol. Then we got to the security station where three droids were on duty. Anakin sliced one and I tore the head off of and started punching the other one down as the command droid looked over. Spitfire killed it brutally before it could do anything though.  
We ran towards the ship, "Look sir," I called over to Anakin as I passed a pair of shield generators and turned back to them, "shield generators!"  
"We'll take them with us," Anakin said.  
Me and Spitfire turned them on and moved them onto the ship. The bay door closed behind us and we headed back to the lurmen village.


	8. Peace Fight

The ship landed and the Jedi hurried out while me, Rex, and Bly got our gear together. I equipped my Alpha and twin 17's and Rex had a regular blaster rifle and his 17's. We got ready and exited the craft with the shield generators. We put the generators in two spots in the center of the village. Then we started to build a wall made of pods, the same kind of pod that was used for the lurmen housing. Me and Bly were pulling a pod into place and Rex was scouting.  
"Droids incoming!" he warned, "We got eight minutes tops!" he called, jumping down from the top of the wall and helping me and Bly finish pulling the pod into place.  
The elder came up, "Stop, stop building that wall!" he scorned our efforts, it made me mad, we were trying to help them, "I did not ask you to defend us!"  
"You can stand by your beliefs but let us stand by ours," Anakin said, defending our efforts and silencing the old man.  
We finished putting the pods in place as a missile arched in the sky and came hurtling towards us, "Get those shield generators in place!" Skywalker ordered as me and Rex hurried to them.  
We turned the generators on and a purplish plasma shield appeared. The missile hit not far off and the fires hit the shield and tried to get past but couldn't.  
"Now they'll _have _to meet us face to face," Asoka said readily.  
We went to the other side of the barrier as the first wave of droids came charging at us. Me, Rex, and Bly held up a last line defense while the Jedi sliced through as many droids as they could. We quickly took them all out. Then the second wave came at us. There were a lot of them but I kept shooting. Taking out a bunch of droids.  
There were too many, "That's it, we have to pull back!" I called over the blaster fire.  
Me and Bly backed up slowly but Spitfire didn't move and the droids were coming quickly, "Spitfire, get back!" I called.  
"No, not yet," she called back, looking over her shoulder as she pulled her twin 17's out, having run out of ammo for the sub machine blaster.  
I felt someone tugging on my arm and looked back at Bly, "Come on captain, we've got to move," he ordered, he was higher rank than me and had the authority.  
I hesitantly climbed over the pod barrier, pausing at the top; then I heard a scream of pain, "Spitfire!" I called worriedly and looked back to see her on the ground with the droids surrounding her.  
I ran back, firing at the droids, killing them off, "Captain!" Bly called, "Get back here!"  
I knelt by Spitfire, using my twin 17's to take out the droids and ignored Bly's order.  
Asoka came back to us and started covering me and Spitfire, using her light saber to block the incoming lasers. Spitfire was awake and in obvious pain.  
"Get her back in the village," Asoka said as she blocked another blow.  
I picked Spitfire up carefully and got her back inside the force field. Bly helped me get her over the barrier and set her down, sitting her half-way up against some of the pods, Wag Tu' came bounding over. Spitfire had clasped her arms around her stomach.  
I took her helmet off and got her to look me in the eye, "Move your arms," I said, "we have to see the injury in order to take care of it."  
She winced and slowly moved her arms away, revealing a hole in her armor.  
She gave her usual cocky look, "I never retreat either," she said, "I'm fine," she added, trying to stand up.  
I stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder, "Take it easy, you're hurt," I said, pushing her back down.  
Asoka came bounding over the pod barrier, "Everyone get back! The droids breached the shield!" she warned, turning back to the barrier.  
I picked Spitfire up as the droids blew a hole in the barrier causing me to stumble a bit. I quickly followed Wag Tu' into one of the huts and set Spitfire down again. I had taken a few shots in my back but I ignored them, my armor kept them from getting too far into my body. My back was stinging from the shots that hit me but I ignored it.  
Spitfire was trying to get up, "Just get me back in this, I'm fine," she said, trying to push past me and Wag Tu' so she could sit up.  
I heard cheering outside, the droids must have been defeated.  
One of the Jedi came in but I paid no notice until he said something, "Rex, you're hurt," I recognized Anakin's voice.  
"I'm fine," I said, not turning around, "It's nothing."  
He knelt beside me, "Rex," he said with a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked back at him and he jerked his head as if to say, _'follow me'_. I stood with him and walked out.  
We stood just outside the hut when Anakin faced me, "You're distracted Rex," he said, "First you trip over a branch, and now you've been shot in the back twice and it seems like you haven't even noticed."  
I said nothing, it was true, I was distracted. I had noticed being shot in the back, how could I not.  
I sighed, "Yes, sir," I admitted.  
"Well, what is it that's distracting you, you know you can't keep it up if you're distracted _this_ much?" he asked, leaning against the pod.  
I couldn't tell him about me and Spitfire, it could only go bad if I did so I kept silent.  
"Rex," he dragged my name out as if he was suspecting of the relationship.  
I sighed again, of course, you can't lie to a Jedi, it's not possible, "It's Spitfire, sir."  
He smiled slightly, "Don't worry, Rex, you're secret is safe with me, just try to get focused, can't have my best man getting killed," he joked.  
I smiled too, then Spitfire came out with Bly supporting her. She shook him off and stood on her own. She gave me a worried look, she must have seen the holes in the back of my armor.  
I smiled at her and when Bly walked away hugged her tight. Then some republic ships entered the system. We were finally going to get off of the rock. I started feeling really dizzy from blood loss and nearly fell over.  
"Rex," Anakin and Spitfire called at the same time as I passed out.  
I paced restlessly outside of the cruiser's med-bay, the medics wouldn't let me in while they were working so I had to wait outside. Rex had taken two shots in the back and passed out from blood loss, we were lucky that the rest of our fleet had found us, they were landing as Rex passed out. The rest of Rex's squad almost instantly found us and Kix, the medic, had quickly gotten to work on Rex's injuries, saying that we had to get him on board the cruiser. I was now waiting for the medics to finish patching Rex up so I could see him. Eventually the door slid open and Kix stepped out.  
"You can go in but he's still asleep, he should be up in about an hour though," he said, facing me then walking away.  
I went in and saw Rex lying on the bed. He was covered waist down, his chest bare and his arms crossed over his stomach. I sighed and sat down. He had gotten hurt saving me. I waited for an hour when Rex started waking up.  
He groaned and started sitting up, "Hey," he said tiredly.  
I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. The door slid open and we broke apart as Echo and Fives walked in.  
"Are you alright sir?" Echo asked as they came up to us.  
"I'll be fine," Rex answered


	9. Delete Notice

Okay guys, I'm sorry, I'm closing this story down, it's too confusing, I copied and pasted it from another site where I used colors to tell you who's P.O.V it was and I keep forgetting this site doesn't to text colors, I'm sorry but with everything I've got to do right now, it's too much work for me to make a bunch of P.O.V markers and take off the coloring and fix the format. This story will be closing within 30 days... If you still want to read it I will put up a link to the other site on my profile

This is the end of Fire and Ice, I'm sorry it had to end this way

Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher

~Spitfire out


End file.
